


Seul

by Rincevent



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Abandonment, Gen, Loneliness, Solitude, abandon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rincevent/pseuds/Rincevent
Summary: L'ivresse des profondeurs peut parfois faire remonter à la surface des choses qu'on aurait préféré laisser bien enfouies.





	Seul

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Seul
> 
> Disclaimer : je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers de Saint Seiya, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles).

Seiya se grattait le nez, ne sachant trop quoi dire. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Saori réellement irritée. Et il n'était même pas à l'origine de cette irritation. En dépit de son manque de manières, Saori avait consenti à ce qu'il se rajoute à l'escorte habituelle que constituaient Shun et Shaina lors des rendez-vous annuels des grandes fondations mondiales. L'expérience lui avait suffit. Lui qui était né sans rien et avait vécu de rien avait tout de suite détesté l'ambiance feutrée et opulente des super-riches. Ceux qui ne savaient pas combien ils possédaient ne se souciaient souvent de rien. Un gaspillage alimentaire tel que l'intendance du Sanctuaire en aurait fait une crise cardiaque, un comportement ostentatoire où tout un chacun se vantait de ses dernières acquisitions hors de prix en se comportant comme si ce n'était que de la pacotille. Tellement insupportable que Seiya en avait eu l'appétit coupé. Et pourtant il en fallait beaucoup pour le dissuader de manger.

Ce n'est pas qu'il y avait une menace imminente, mais le passé leur avait appris que les menaces arrivaient rarement après s'être faites annoncer. Seiya avait vraiment très mal vécu cette journée au cours de laquelle on lui avait plusieurs fois confié manteaux et verres vides ainsi que, cerise sur le gâteau, un petit chien ridicule qui avait arrosé les plantes. Avait-il à ce point l'air d'être un serviteur ? Il se demanda si l'absence de regard et de considération était préférable aux regards dédaigneux voire méprisants qu'on lui adressa parfois lorsque Saori prit la peine de préciser qu'il l'accompagnait. Pas assez bien pour elle, donc pas assez bien pour eux, sans doute. Il avait parfaitement lu dans leurs yeux qu'ils ne le considéraient que comme un parasite qui avait séduit Saori pour profiter de sa fortune. Peu importait. Enfin... plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Saori avait été navrée pour lui et s'était vite sentie gênée de lui imposer ce genre de comportement. Mais elle était bien plus en colère par ce qu'elle avait pu observer au cours de la journée.

Alors qu'ils attendaient tous les deux dans la voiture à l'arrêt, Saori se mit à battre du pied en rythme en entendant les pourparlers à l'extérieur. Puis elle n'y tint plus et se pencha vers la portière pour héler les personnes encore dehors.

\- Non non, je suis désolé... Nous allons attendre un taxi et...  
\- Cela suffit, Sorrento ! Faites-le monter ! Et empêchez-le de s'approcher du mini-bar ! Shaina, veille à ce qu'il ne se cogne pas !  
\- Mademoiselle Kido, vous êtes sûre que vous voul...

Un regard furieux dissuada Tatsumi de finir sa phrase. Saori était douce mais ses colères étaient aussi froides que redoutables. Particulièrement embarrassé, Sorrento fit monter Julian Solo dans la limousine, aidé par Shaina et suivis par Shun qui ferma la porte en s'efforçant de se faire tout petit. Le rot que lâcha Julian provoqua un serrement de mâchoire chez Saori qui toisa son vis-à-vis avec sévérité. Dodelinant de la tête et marmonnant, ce dernier était totalement ivre après une journée passée à boire sans retenue, ce qui était inhabituel chez lui. Du moins pour autant que Saori pouvait en juger. Les occupants de la voiture gardèrent le silence, regardant Julian avec incrédulité et gêne. Sorrento, lui, fixait le bout de ses chaussures, les lèvres pincées. Au moins Julian dormait et avait cessé de brailler... C'était ce que Saori pensa jusqu'à ce que la voiture passe sur un nid-de-poule. Le soubresaut réveilla hélas le jeune magnat qui se mit à rire.

\- Quelle soirée... Mais on a bien ri...  
\- Et beaucoup trop bu.

Julian ne remarqua pas le ton cassant, ou l'ignora à dessein.

\- Oh allez, c'est triste ici ! Chantons !  
\- Non Julian ! Nous sommes tous fatigués, vous en particulier et...  
_\- ... si carica la balestra..._  
\- Julian ! S'il vous-plaît... J'ai mal à la tête...  
_\- ... bevilo tutto, bevilo tutto ! Se l'e' bevuto tutto..._

Atterrée, Saori ferma les yeux et commença à se masser la tempe. Malgré son état, Julian le remarqua.

\- Oh pardon, ma douce Saori ! Une chanson de poivrot ne vous sied guère, passons à quelque chose de plus fin, enfin j'espère.

Solo se lança donc dans une interprétation éméchée de Bohemian Rhapsody, certes non dénuée de qualité mais certainement pas désirée par l'auditoire. Quelques secondes à peine de ce régime suffirent pour que Shaina explose.

\- La ferme, bon dieu ! Bouclez-la !

Julian, surpris, se figea.

\- Oh... La vipère érotique n'aime pas mes chansons... Tant pis... Julian chantera quand il sera tout seul...

Le silence revint dans la limousine, laissant ses occupants dans une atmosphère inconfortable. Julian sembla plonger de nouveau dans le sommeil.

\- Je suis... désolé. Normalement nous n'aurions pas dû venir à cette réunion nous avions... autre chose de prévu.  
\- Laissez, Sorrento, Julian est suffisamment grand pour assumer ses décisions seules.  
\- Hem, pardonnez-moi, ô Athéna, mais en l'occurrence M. Solo était quelque peu obligé de venir. L'un de nos partenaires financiers s'était rétracté après avoir garanti plusieurs millions pour financer avec lui un service de soins pour enfants malades et il fallait absolument le persuader de changer d'avis. C'est juste que... ce n'était pas le bon jour pour ça.  
_\- ... easy come, easy go..._

Saori jeta un œil à Julian qui chantonnait doucement à travers son demi-sommeil.

\- Cela ne me regarde pas, mais qu'est-ce qui l'a poussé à boire comme ça ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état.  
\- Mmm... je...  
\- Déception amoureuse ?  
\- Non non... je ne crois pas qu'il aimerait que j'en parle.  
_\- ... Mamaaaa... just killed a man..._  
\- En tous cas, tu lui diras de ma part que la "vipère érotique" se chargera personnellement de le dessouler s'il lui impose ça de nouveau !  
_\- ... Mamaaaa... life has just... begun... Mama..._

Sidérée, Saori vit Julian essuyer des larmes qui se mirent à couler abondamment le long de ses joues alors qu'il se mit à marmonner dans un mélange de grec et d'italien. Même Shaina en fut embarrassée. Shun fut le premier à comprendre.

\- Oh. Est-ce que... c'est une date anniversaire ?

Sorrento ne répondit tout d'abord pas puis hocha la tête. Les autres comprirent à leur tour et se sentirent également gênés.

\- Heu... comment Julian a-t-il perdu ses parents, Sorrento ? Est-ce Poséidon qui...  
\- Pas du tout ! Sa Majesté ne s'adonne pas à ce genre de choses ! Ce... c'est...

Se sentant coincé, Sorrento se massa la nuque en se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne voulait pas trahir ses secrets, mais il voyait bien que son employeur n'allait pas bien. De moins en moins bien, lui avait-il même semblé.

\- Mmm... en réalité... pour ce que j'en sais, les parents de M. Solo sont décédés au cours d'une dispute domestique.  
\- ... Oh.  
\- C'était apparemment un couple très passionnel. Lui était l'héritier des armateurs Solo, elle venait d'une grande famille italienne. Les grands-parents de M. Solo se sont opposés à leur mariage, à cause de la nationalité de madame, mais leur fils leur a tenu tête. M. Solo a peu vu ses grands-parents quand il était petit, d'autant plus qu'ils le forçaient à parler en grec et faisaient comme si sa mère n'était pas là. Leur mort a un peu arrangé les choses mais... apparemment ils étaient tous les deux aussi volages et jaloux l'un que l'autre.

Saori baissa les yeux, regrettant un peu sa colère.

\- Quand M. Solo a eu treize ans ses parents ne vivaient déjà plus vraiment ensemble. Je ne sais pas bien ce qui s'est passé, mais apparemment... madame a surpris son mari avec une maîtresse. Il y a eu une dispute très violente et puis... elle a provoqué la mort de son mari. Il est tombé du balcon. On ne saura jamais si c'était intentionnel ou non car elle s'est suicidée juste après. M. Solo les a trouvés alors qu'il revenait du collège. Tous les ans il reste enfermé chez lui. Il n'allait jamais vraiment bien à cette date-là, mais depuis qu'il est en âge de boire il noie ses souvenirs douloureux dans l'alcool.

De lourd, le silence devint pesant. Shaina elle-même se sentit mal-à-l'aise pour avoir houspillé leur invité dans de telles circonstances.

\- En effet, y a de quoi pleurer et se mettre minable. Bon c'est pas une raison non plus, mais on peut comprendre. On est quelques-uns à avoir souffert de la perte d'un proche, ici. Il y a des blessures qui ne se referment pas toujours.

Saori regarda Seiya, étonnée qu'il se laisse aller à de telles confidences. Cela ne faisait que lui rappeler sa propre responsabilité. Peut-être était-ce même la raison pour laquelle il évitait d'en parler...

\- Du coup, c'est pour ça qu'il parle aussi bien l'italien ?

Sorrento se tourna vers Shaina, amusé.

\- Jusqu'à ses onze ans il a vécu en Italie alors forcément... M. Solo est quelqu'un qui a du mal à accepter la personne qu'il est : en tant qu'italien il rejette son ascendance grecque, en tant que grec il a du mal à assumer ses origines italiennes. On ne le croirait pas en le regardant mais c'est quelqu'un qui ne sait pas vraiment sur quel pied danser. Il compense avec son comportement exubérant mais je pense qu'au fond il se croit responsable de la mort de ses parents. Sans parler des souvenirs de sa possession.  
\- Quoi ? Il s'en souvient ?  
\- Il les traite comme si c'était des cauchemars idiots mais oui, je ne suis pas dupe, il se souvient sans doute parfaitement de ce qu'il a vécu en tant que Poséidon.  
\- Ça doit être pour ça qu'il en rajoute niveau blague quand il me croise. Parce qu'il en rajoute avec nous, hein ?

Seiya avait vu juste et Sorrento opina du chef. Effectivement, M. Solo ne se comportait pas de manière aussi exubérante avec tout le monde. Cette personnalité enjouée et même surjouée n'était sans doute qu'une manière de chasser les mauvais souvenirs, la culpabilité et le malaise qu'ils faisaient naître en lui. Enfin en partie.

\- Il y a de ça. Mais pas complètement. Julian Solo est un jeune homme qui aime rire. Et séduire, aussi, mais a priori aucune des femmes présentes n'a à craindre quoi que ce soit de ce côté-là.  
\- Ah ça... c'est lui qui courrait le plus de risques s'il s'essayait à quoi que ce soit avec nous.  
\- Je ne pense pas qu'il cherche vraiment la compagnie d'une femme. Il a ignoré plusieurs jeunes héritières au cours de la soirée.  
\- Oh, mmm... je crois que c'est parce qu'il a déjà eu une histoire avec chacune d'entre elles, ô Athéna.  
\- Je... quoi ?  
\- Il aime _beaucoup_ séduire.

Prise au dépourvu, Saori cligna des yeux. Elle n'avait jamais rien remarqué. Elle n'avait sans doute pas fait très attention non plus. Un bref coup d'œil à Shaina lui apporta une confirmation lorsqu'elle roula des yeux avec une expression signifiant clairement "et ce n'est pas peu dire".

\- Hem... peut-être pourrais-je l'aider d'une mani...  
\- Non, ô Athéna. M. Solo est aussi quelqu'un qui n'aime pas qu'on résolve les problèmes à sa place. Il ne supporte pas que les gens s'apitoient sur son sort et préfère se débrouiller par lui-même.

La limousine continuait à rouler, ses occupants plongés dans leurs pensées pendant un long moment.

\- Je pense toutefois que dès qu'il se souviendra de son comportement il s'en voudra énormément. Il veille toujours à ne jamais infliger ça à qui que ce soit, alors à mon avis il sera furieux contre lui-même. Peut-être que ce sera mieux pour lui, je ne sais pas.

Dormant profondément, Julian glissait doucement de son siège. Attristée, Saori le regarda avec compassion, tout en ne pouvant pas oublier non plus le sort de dizaines de jeunes enfants envoyés subir un entrainement en son nom et qui n'en revinrent jamais. En dépit de son comportement régulièrement agaçant, Julian Solo était effectivement un jeune homme intelligent et bien élevé qui soutenait souvent son combat dans le monde des grandes fondations pour plus de justice. Sa colère ayant disparu, elle soupira. Allez, elle qui prônait le pardon se devait de s'appliquait ses propres principes. La limousine s'arrêta devant la villa que louait Julian dans la région. L'exigüité de l'habitacle mit quelque peu Sorrento en difficulté, d'autant plus que Julian s'était désormais totalement affaissé et glissait de son siège. Patient, Shun sorti pour laisser Sorrento plus de place pour saisir Julian à bras le corps, vite suivi par Shaina qui était pressée de voir le jeune milliardaire disparaître de sa vue. La manœuvre ne fut pas aisée, car ce dernier se recroquevillait. Alors que Seiya aidait l'ancien général des mers à soulever Julian pour le sortir de la voiture, un bruit fit sursauter Shun et Shaina.

\- Oh non... c'est quand même pas ce que je crois ?  
\- Heu... est-ce... est-ce que ça va ?  
\- ... SORRENTO ! FAITES-LE SORTIR IMMÉDIATEMENT !

Une fois dehors, la Sirène dut supporter un nouveau flot de récriminations venant de l'intérieur de la limousine qui, à l'instar des genoux de sa propriétaire, avait eu la chance de recevoir tout l'alcool que l'organisme de l'héritier Solo venait de renvoyer. Aux reproches de Shaina qui refusait de remonter se mêlaient les hurlements furieux de Tatsumi et les plaintes de Saori, produisant un concert nocturne de circonstance. Stoïque, Shun voulait désormais désespérément que cette journée prenne fin. Seiya, quant à lui, s'était presque changé en pierre et contractait chaque muscle de son corps pour s'empêcher de rire en priant pour que Saori ne le remarque pas. L'état de la robe qu'elle portait fournit évidemment un motif de préoccupation qui lui sauva la mise. Une fois seul avec son paquet endormi, Sorrento le chargea sur son épaule et décida de raconter par le menu les événements de la journée et de la soirée à son employeur et ami pour le faire culpabiliser le plus possible. Il était désormais tout aussi pressé de s'en débarrasser que les autres. Alors qu'il remontait l'allée de la villa, Sorrento profita de l'air frais de la nuit et des premières lueurs de l'aube.

_\- ..._ _bevilo tutto, bevilo tutto ! Se l'e' bevuto tutto..._

Roulant les yeux, Sorrento hâta le pas. Il était plus que temps de se débarrasser de son fardeau.


End file.
